


Four's A Crowd

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt, the award for the longest sentences ever go to: me, three sentence story challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For theravenofwynter on tumblr, who wanted: "James/Lily/Sirius, Lily preggers during an order meeting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/gifts).



**Chapter 1/1**  
Words: 143

 

Every time the baby kicked, Lily would reach down to rub her palm lightly across her rounded stomach while James and Sirius would turn to each other, grin and high five across the table, while the other Order members watched with small smiles. 

None of them minded too much, the distraction from the topic at hand, for You-Know-Who was terrifying and his war depressing but Lily’s baby was something good, something to be celebrated; well, none but Severus Snape. 

He had come to terms with the baby, had understood even though it rankled that he had lost Lily to James, but that was before he had walked in on the three of them, curled around each other in the living room, naked and sweaty, all three of them together sated in the aftermath of their love making: but not him, never him. 

 

**The End**

Not really sure this was worth posting here, but hey, it's HP fandom? Go me?


End file.
